


Time Slows

by luc_of_the_lum



Series: Women of Breaking Bad [5]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Cigarettes, Gen, Post-Ozymandius, introspective, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luc_of_the_lum/pseuds/luc_of_the_lum
Summary: Skyler's life post-Ozymandius.
Series: Women of Breaking Bad [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755115
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Time Slows

After Walt skips town, time slows down for Skyler.

Skyler thought she wanted things to slow down, but instead, the slowness accentuates her suffering. At least before she didn’t have time to muddle in her misery -- to linger in it. At least before she still had the house and a sister.

She misses Marie. And, now, she needs her sister more than ever. Deep down, Skyler knows Marie needs her as well. Right now, though, the sight of each other’s faces is too painful. 

The last time Skyler saw Marie was at Hank’s funeral. She sat at the back and tried not to be noticed. That was, of course, impossible. Throughout the entirety of the service, Skyler could feel people gawking at her. Sometimes with pity. Sometimes with hate.

Skyler left before she and Marie could talk. Flynn stayed behind. 

Skyler and Flynn don’t talk a lot, either. It’s hard to talk when you’re so cloistered in your own suffering. 

On her bad nights, Skyler endlessly berates herself for being a terrible mother. She should’ve been able to protect her children. How, with this hanging over their heads, can Flynn and Holly live normal lives? Their attachment to Walt will leave them infamous. 

Skyler blinks, waking from her stupor. Her cigarette’s burned out now, leaving only a trail of ashes. She doesn’t have the energy to try and hide her smoking anymore. The stench on her now -- in her clothes, in her hair. 

It’s hard to care, though, when there are so many other things to worry about. 

Across the house, Skyler hears the door open. Flynn’s home. 

Skyler sets the cigarette down in an ashtray. 

Flynn walks into the kitchen. “Oh, uh, hey mom.”

“Hey, honey.” She pulls a smile. “How was school?”

“It was good.”

“And how’s Louis?”

“He’s good.”

“That’s good.”

Flynn’s face twists and he glances towards his room, looking particularly uncomfortable.“I’m, uh, gonna go do some homework, mom.”

“Okay.”

After Flynn exits the room, Skyler buries her head in her hands and crumples against the table.


End file.
